


Got it Bad

by anxicecreamty



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Am i projecting? maybe, BAMF Haruno Sakura, FOR WHAT??????, Haruno 'tired of Sasuke's shit' Sakura, Haruno Sakura & Uzumaki Naruto Friendship, Haruno Sakura & Yamanaka Ino Friendship, Haruno Sakura Deserves Better, Haruno Sakura is So Done, Haruno Sakura-centric, I'll add more as I go, Strong Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto is a Good Friend, Uzumaki Naruto is sweet and goofy, am i willing to forgive? no, and i love him, and so this is me venting at sasuke through her, anyway, anyway enjoy if you can, but she still loves him? maybe? i'm not sure how i want this to end tbh, but they're canon so i need more relatable and understandable content, do i regret it? not at all, does he have a tragic backstory? yes, don't come at me, enjoy this very hastily written garbage, enter highschool au, for what???, i can't watch it w/o getting mad, i don't want to read excuses for his behaviour with my own two eyes, i haven't finished the whole series and i probably won't, like the women deserve so much better, sakura calls sasuke a bitch, sasuke only gets side eyes from me and i will not apologise for it, sasuke stans don't yell at me, so much wasted potential in that show, very very self-indulgent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24144394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxicecreamty/pseuds/anxicecreamty
Summary: Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke get paired up for a group project. Chaos ensues.Alternate Title: Sakura Just Wants To Go Home.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 7
Kudos: 56





	1. Group Projects, Amiright?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first Naruto fic and if you aren't aware already, IT IS VERY SELF INDULGENT. Like, VERY. I'm not 100% proud of this but I offer it to you, anyway, as a treat :) 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. I wrote them based on my own thoughts and opinions on them. 
> 
> ALSO, Disclaimer: this may not be edited real well... so, mb for any mistakes in grammar, punctuation or spelling.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke get paired up for a group project. Chaos ensues. 
> 
> Alternate Title: Sakura Just Wants To Go Home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, this is my first Naruto fic and if you aren't aware already, IT IS VERY SELF INDULGENT. Like, VERY. I'm not 100% proud of this but I offer it to you, anyway, as a treat :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. I wrote them based on my own thoughts and opinions on them.
> 
> ALSO, Disclaimer: this may not be edited real well... so, mb for any mistakes in grammar, punctuation or spelling.

For a fair majority of her childhood, Sakura had a massive, all-consuming crush on Sasuke Uchiha. 

She woke up every day and wondered what he would wear. She went to bed every night cataloguing his face in her mind and saving it for later. She would call out to him, try to talk to him, encourage him and smile at him. 

Meanwhile, he could care less. For a while, she liked that attitude. She thought it made him cool and mysterious. But then it became frustrating and irritating. It was day after day of heartbreak, and by the time they reached high school, she got tired of trying to get his attention. 

So, she stopped. She stopped waiting for him at the gates for a chance to say, ‘Good morning, Sasuke!’ She stopped going to all his games and events and cheering for him in the sidelines. He probably didn’t notice, which only motivated her more. Maybe then her crush would feel less like love and more like something silly she made up to pass the time. 

After all, how could she love a boy she hardly even knew?

As she reached her senior year, she had accomplished her goal. She no longer waited, cheered, called, or encouraged. She no longer wondered or thought of him before or after she slept. 

Her crush was in the past and he was nothing more than a boy she shared a few AP classes with. 

Until she was paired to do a group project with him and Naruto Uzumaki. 

The moment she heard her name she felt an urge to fall asleep and stay that way until graduation. She felt the stress before she even turned around to see the looks on their faces. 

Naruto without a doubt would’ve looked ecstatic. Sasuke without a doubt would’ve looked to have aged a few hundred years. She without a doubt would’ve looked ready to hide somewhere dark and scream for the next few hours. 

The thing about Naruto was that he was loud and annoying, and while she had been trying to get Sasuke’s attention, Naruto had been trying to get hers. He seemed to have calmed down in recent years, but he was still irrevocably loud, hyperactive and unpredictable. She had spoken to him a few times. She liked to think she was kind and polite, so ignoring Naruto was never an option. She had done her fair share of avoidance, however. 

But Sasuke… Sakura had barely had a single conversation with Sasuke, despite trying since the second grade. He was always uninterested in anything but his sports (soccer, basketball and track, all sports he was incredibly good at for no apparent reason) and his phone. 

Sakura sighed deeper than she thought her lungs could bare then went to Sasuke’s table. She knew him well enough to guess he wouldn’t move. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes when she saw him still firmly seated, eyes glued to his phone.

As soon as she sat down, Naruto was at her side, “how cool is it that we’re in a group together, Sakura!” It was worded like a question but said like a statement. Sakura sighed deeply again. 

“Cool,” she said, and put her books on the table. 

“Right!” his voice was so close to her ear that she flinched. “So, I was thinking we should probably exchange num-“

“That won’t be necessary,” Sasuke interrupted, and Sakura closed her eyes so no one could see her rolling them. She supposed that it was still obvious but couldn’t bring herself to care. Sasuke continued, his tone bored, “we’ll meet tomorrow afternoon after school in the library.” 

“Why not this afternoon?” Sakura asked. She hated that she knew the answer already. 

“I have practice.” For possibly the first time ever, he met her eyes. 

She held them, “well, I can’t tomorrow.” 

“What!” Naruto said, impossibly closer to her, “how come?” 

“I have practice,” she said, repeating Sasuke’s words. He broke eye contact first and she allowed herself a self-satisfied smile. 

“What for?” Naruto asked. 

“It’s not important.” She said it only to avoid further questions. What would they say if she told them it was weightlifting? Maybe she’d find out another day when she had the energy for it. “How’s Thursday for you?” 

She said it to Naruto but Sasuke replied, “Thursdays fine.” 

“Naruto?” she asked, mostly out of spite. It was important that Naruto was free, but she wanted to see Sasuke squirm. It worked. 

“Thursday?” Naruto asked. He scrunched his face together and moved his eyes across the roof. He smiled so wide his eyes closed, “that’s all good for me!” 

“Great.” Sakura said, just as the bell rang. She was the first up and the first to leave the classroom out of the three of them. 

Naruto tried to follow after her, but he got lost in the crowd. She was grateful that they went to a large school. That way she was unlikely to see either of them again until Thursday afternoon after school, or their one shared class.

///

“Sasuke Uchiha,” said Ino. 

“Yes,” Sakura replied. Ino had said the name many times now, all in various exaggerations. It had attracted the attention of many other people in the cafeteria. 

“Sasu-“ 

“Ino, for fucks sake, yes!” 

Ino tore her eyes away from a point just past Sakura’s head sharply. She looked offended then realised that she probably would have cussed herself if the roles were reversed. 

“So, any idea what you’re going to do?” She asked. 

“Well, it’s a presentation so-“ 

Ino rolled her head back and groaned, interrupting her friend, “not the project, you goof!” 

Sakura made a displeased face and poked at her food. 

Ino widened her eyes in a way that says, ‘are you serious?’ then rolled her eyes for what felt like the tenth time that minute. “Sakura, this is the guy you had a-“

“Don’t finish that sentence, or I’ll call you a hypocrite,” Sakura interrupted. Like she needed to be reminded. Fuck. 

“And, Naruto fucking Uzumaki…” Ino sighed, “this is fucked Saku.” 

“Uh, yeah, that’s what I’ve been telling you,” Sakura said, before filling her mouth a spoonful of her strangely soggy salad. How can lettuce be soggy? How? 

“At least you know they’ll help you, though, right?’ Ino said. Sakura sensed an incoming rant. “Like, my group? Shikamaru might be the laziest fucking guy I’ve ever met, and Choji isn’t dumb, but he’s not a straight A student, either, you know what I mean? And if I let him handle anything it’ll come back to me covered in crumbs. Which is super gross. Uh, second-hand crumbs, hello?” 

Sakura laughed as she listened. She kind of had in in mind that Ino would press more, but she was glad she didn’t. The good thing about their friendship was that they know when to stop annoying each other. They annoy each other a fuck ton, but they recognise the line. 

“All I’m asking is that I don’t have to do everything myself. But, I don’t know, we’ll see,’ Ino said, her rant seemingly over. 

“Group projects, amiright?” Sakura said, an acknowledgement and an agreement. This was going to be a cluster fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: I made like very minor changes because I am never happy.


	2. Thursday Afternnon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura becomes Brave. Sasuke learns what Embarrassment is. Naruto is having a Good Time.
> 
> Or: the one where Sakura calls Sasuke a bitch and I am LIVING

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own these characters!! Also may be very badly edited!!!! 
> 
> Side note: I hope people don't get mad at me for this lmao

When Thursday rolled around, Sakura wished she had suggested Friday instead. Not that she’d want to work on a Friday. She just hated the fact she needed to work with _them_ at _all_. Maybe if she had another day, she could figure out a really good excuse. Like, _‘sorry, my grandma suddenly died’_ and they (Sasuke) wouldn’t be able to confirm or deny it and they (Naruto) wouldn’t be able to ask her about it the next day. The glory of weekends.

But it was Thursday already. The agreed Thursday. And she had fifteen minutes until school ended.

For most of the day she threw herself into her work to distract herself from it, but now she had just fifteen minutes left until what was to be an agonising afternoon. It didn’t help that Sasuke was in this class. Stupid Sasuke. Sitting at the back of the room, pretending not to care. She had looked at him briefly when she entered the room at the beginning of class. He was always early, somehow. Maybe it was because he was fast, track star and all.

She hadn’t seen Naruto all day, but she heard his voice. He had a class next to hers in the morning, and he had gotten in trouble for something. Being Naruto, he had argued for himself. It was actually pretty funny. What she had heard anyway. Something about the teacher being a pervert? Who knows.

Fuck. Now she only had five seconds left. How? HOW? It had hardly been three minutes? What was the passage of time?

She felt herself get very tense, very fast, then the bell rang. The teacher was yelling at them, something about homework, but Sakura didn’t hear it. She didn’t hear much, actually. Her brain wouldn’t process it; it was stuck on _Thursday afternoon = hell on earth._

Ino knocked her out of her stress bubble by clicking in front of her face, once, then twice. When Sakura snapped back into herself, Ino said, slightly irritated, “Dude, lets go.”

Sakura got up and packed her things, but she was still very clearly distracted.

Ino sighed deeply but didn’t say anything until they were walking back to their lockers. “Are you seriously this worried?”

When Sakura didn’t say anything, Ino clicked again. “Wha?” was all she said, sophisticated and eloquent and- okay, none of those things.

“I said,” Ino said, hard at first, before turning softer, “are you seriously this worried about your group meeting today?”

Sakura sighed, like she had been all day, “yeah, I guess so.”

“Why?”

“I don’t know,” she replied, “because it’s fucking Naruto and Sasuke? Because I could not think of a worse group for this stupid fucking project to be placed in? Because I don’t know what’s going to happen? Because-“

“Aright!” Ino cut in, “I get it, okay? Lots to worry about. But that doesn’t mean you should worry.”

“Dude-“

“Bah! Listen!” she said, cutting in again. “You’re smart, okay? You’re strong and confident and a _hot_ _piece_. Just do what you want and to hell with the rest. If you want to be mean, be mean. If you want to be angry, be fucking angry. Am I making sense?”

Sakura thought for a moment, then said, “yeah.” And truth be told, Ino was right. She shouldn’t let them dictate how she behaved or reacted. She spent way too much time doing that already – at least in the case of Sasuke. And if Naruto was going to be annoying, she should at least be able to tell him off, right? Why should she sacrifice her own peace of mind for theirs? Yeah, Ino was right, fuck that hyper-polite, sexist noise. She was going to be unapologetic and get her shit DONE.

After parting ways with Ino and getting her stuff, she headed for the library.

Sasuke, unsurprisingly, was already there, table reserved and his bag on the chair beside him. Sakura sat in front of him with a huff. He looked up briefly, only to nod, then turn back to his laptop. Sakura made a face at him but said nothing. There was no point until Naruto got there. Instead, she put her back on the floor beside her and took out her laptop. She suspected that would be all she needed for what she hoped would either be a short or quiet meeting.

Naruto, unsurprisingly, was late. He ran into the building like a tornado on fire and sat down with the same chaotic energy. “Sorry I’m late! Kiba and his-“

“I don’t care,” Sasuke said, coldly and bluntly, “as for the project-.”

“Hold on,” Sakura interrupted. She didn’t care much either, but she hated the way Sasuke spoke. It was unnecessarily mean. “I care,” she continued, then, turning to Naruto, “what happened?”

She saw Sasuke roll his eyes and sigh in her peripheral vision, and she tried her best to keep her pleased smile to a minimum. _Ah, spite, the world’s most sinful joy._

“Oh!” Naruto exclaimed, before reaching up to scratch the back of his head, laughing awkwardly, “never mind, it’s not important.”

Sakura assumed that meant it was silly or embarrassing and, now that he thought about it, he didn’t really want her to know. “Okay,” she said with a shrug, “your call.”

“Great,” Sasuke interrupted, “now, project.”

Naruto dutifully sprung to action and pulled out the necessary materials, which happened to be a notebook with about a million papers hanging out of it and an old and worn laptop.

Sakura had written notes earlier, points she wanted to go over and clarify, and tasks she thought would suit each participant.

“If you don’t mind, I’d rather just do it myself.”

It took Sakura one whole minute to register what Sasuke said, and another to figure out how to respond.

Naruto was able to summarise her thoughts with a very loud and very confused, “what?!”

“You’ll only get in my way, so, if you don’t mind-“

“Actually,” Sakura cut him off again, and if she wasn’t so angry, she’d be very pleased with herself. She had never heard herself sound so angry or so cold. “I do mind. I don’t want my name on something I didn’t do.”

Sasuke made a displeased hum, and looked at her with narrowed eyes, “I don’t see why not, it’s an easy A.”

She scoffed, “do I look like the type of person who prefers easy?”

“You don’t want me to answer that,” he replied, his eyes smirking and his tone low and condescending.

“What’s that supposed to mean!?” Naruto said, virtuously coming to her rescue. Sakura quietly thanked him in her head. She isn’t sure she would have been able to reply to something like that.

Sasuke leaned back as an answer, looking to have won. But the one thing he should have known about her after all those years was that Sakura did not give up easily. The ten-year-unrequited-crush she had on him would forever attest to it, among many other things.

She leaned back too, crossing her arms over her chest.

“You need to participate to get a passing grade, Sasuke,” she said sweetly, expression anything but. “And participation includes working as a team, all three of us, on this project. But, if I tell our teacher you don’t want to work with us… well, I guess we can wait and see, hm?”

She had never seen him lose his composure, but she was so glad she was able to this time; so glad she was able to make it fall herself.

“What do you want?” He asked, suspicious and uncomfortable.

“I want many things,” Sakura said, any previous sweetness, though fabricated, gone. “Namely, to do this fucking group project without you being a whiny little bitch.”

Naruto had to slap his hands over his mouth to stop himself from making any loud exclamations, but even that was a loud exclamation. As for Sasuke? His mouth practically dropped to the floor, and his eyes almost popped from their sockets. Cliché, but true.

Even Sakura herself was somewhat surprised at herself. She had intended to be unapologetic, but this seemed… A little overboard? She can’t deny the look on his face was well worth it, but how was she supposed to work with him after she called him a _whiny bitch_? She thought he or Naruto would be the cause of the clusterfuck, but instead, it was _her_.

_Oh, irony, how you work in sly, sly ways._

They were all quiet for a moment. Sakura didn’t let her eyes waver from his, determined to win. He looked away first, annoyed and embarrassed. That’s certainly a new expression on him.

“Sakura,” Naruto said, awe and humour in his voice, “I have never respected you more.”

Sakura laughed shortly, then turned to him with an eyebrow raised, “thanks? I guess?”

He shrugged as a response, then looked over at Sasuke, who looked contemplative, before turning back to them and sighing. “Fine,” said Sasuke, “but on one condition.”

Sakura was honestly very surprised that had worked. Also that he didn’t demand she apologise or take it back or tell her he’d be contacting his lawyers. To say that and have no repercussions? She didn’t imagine it was possible.

“What?” She said, her turn to be suspicious and uncomfortable.

“Never call me that ever again.”

“Wait!” Naruto interrupted, then made his face serious, “allow us to discuss.” He turned to Sakura, then, face bright and smile wide. She smiled back at him and nodded, leaning close and matching his reappearing serious face. He placed a hand in front of their mouths and said, “I think we should hold this over him.”

“What do you mean?” Sakura replied.

“You know, make him nervous. Keep him on his toes.”

Sakura’s smile turned deadly, “fuck yeah.”

With a smile to match hers, Naruto leaned back. He schooled his features again, looking stern and serious. He looked at Sasuke for an uncomfortable minute. Sakura enjoyed it thoroughly, her expression just as stern as she watched him glance between them.

“We will not agree to those conditions,” Naruto said finally, voice breaking as a smile threatened to take over his face.

Sasuke could only look at them, dumbfounded.

“Now,” Sakura said, “shall we discuss the project?”

“Indeed,” replied Naruto.

“Whatever,” Sasuke said, finally, defeated.

Sakura knew that if her past self saw this she would have been outraged and confused. But she thought of this as a win for that self. The self that loved Sasuke and suffered from it could be free, knowing she eventually got her petty, petty revenge.

She knew it wasn’t necessarily fair, but it wasn’t fair for her to be ignored the way she was back then.

Maybe one day she’d hear his side of the story, maybe she wouldn’t. But either way, it wouldn’t matter. Because either way, his actions had hurt her, whether he knew it or not.

He didn’t have to apologise, at least she didn’t feel the need for it. But she did think that if he could pay, in such a small way, for a small amount of time, that would be enough.


End file.
